


P.O.S - New Years with Teddie, Koromaru, Morgana

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [93]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Teddie from Persona 4, Koromaru from Persona 3 & Morgana from Persona 5.Written by myself, based on a sudden idea so it is very short. Our first One Shot for 2018 starring our three animal party members from each Persona Game. Our first One Shots with all 3 of them I believe. I think Teddie might have been in an earlier One Shot.In this One Shot, the three of them have rented a yacht together to get the best view of the fireworks, chatting about things from the past, present and future.





	P.O.S - New Years with Teddie, Koromaru, Morgana

New Years is a wonderful time of year, the first holiday of each year. The night sky lit up in multicolours from the fireworks firing up into the sky from many houses, venues and parks around the area. Three unusual friends had hired out a yacht that they sailed along the waters surface nearby to get an excellent and open view of all the beauty on this spectacular night. All three of them were so kind of animal, seemingly together, they looked like a Comic Con meet up. One of these fellow creatures was an anthropomorphic bear with blue fur, wearing red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. Another was an albino Shiba Inu, a type of dog, who wore a red armband on his left arm, a miniature white t-shirt with very small angel-styled wings on its back. And finally the other was a black cat with blue eyes, a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip with a yellow bandana round its neck and a utility belt round its waist. The cat’s form was anthropomorphic and biped with a large head and eyes. Respectively, their names were Teddie, Koromaru and Morgana. The three mascot-like beings had decided to meet up and spend new years together.  
“Ah, what a wonderful night.” Morgana smiled.  
Koromaru barked in agreement, wagging his tail and sticking his tongue out.  
“I’m still the cutest furry friend out of us all though.” Teddie replied to Koromaru.  
“Can you actually understand what he’s saying?” Morgana asked. “Because I sure can’t.”  
“Nope!” Teddie cheered. “Only Aigis can communicate with him properly!”  
Morgana chuckled, jumping up and down.  
“Can’t believe it’s time for another year to begin.” Teddie said.  
“Well, here’s hoping that nothing bad happens like what has happened to us all.” Morgana explained.  
Koromaru barked once more, the other two nodding in agreement. Despite not fully understanding the dog, they could tell Koromaru would’ve said everything was going to be great this year.  
“Any plans?” Teddie asked.  
“Going to find a way to see if I can have a human form, like yourself.” Morgana replied. “How is it?”  
“It’s beary great!” Teddie replied. “Though I prefer this. This is my original form after all.”  
Koromaru barked again, sitting down between the two friends.  
“I’m sure one day you’ll find a way to grow a bearilliant body like mine.” Teddie assured Morgana. “Not sure how a cat can do it since you aren’t hollow on the inside like I was.”  
“I’ll find a way!” Morgana proclaimed. “No matter what, I shall.”  
They both looked down at Koromaru watching the fireworks.  
“What about you?” Morgana asked. “A human body for you?”  
Koromaru only whimpered, looking down as Teddie rubbed his back.  
“Being human isn’t cut out for everyone after all. Besides, each of our teams need to have an adorable and cool mascot!” Teddie cheered.  
“I agree to that!” Morgana cheered.  
Koromaru only barked in agreement too, the three of them having a wonderful time together. They all looked up at the sky filled with multi-coloured flames of celebration, smiling, as they knew they had the best view of the displays for this year. The water glittered with the firework colours, hearing the music echo out from the land in the distance. Morgana was the first to turn to Teddie, smiling.  
“So, New Years resolution...” Morgana began. “Got one Teddie?”  
“I do. It’s a beary easy one!” Teddie replied.  
Morgana tilted his head in confusion as Teddie bounced up onto his feet.  
“Prove that I’m the cutest and coolest furry friend out of us all!” He announced.  
“That won’t be easy with me in the game.” Morgana chuckled.  
The two of them glared at each other like bitter rivals, Koromaru only shaking his head, whimpering at the challenge Teddie wanted to do again. After all, Koromaru could only be himself and the members of SEES and the Investigation Team would fall head over heels for him...


End file.
